There is a conventional sheet cut apparatus. The apparatus includes a feed unit that feeds a plurality of sheets one-by-one; and a slitter unit that slits one-by-one the sheets fed by the feed unit. In the apparatus disclosed by the following Patent Document 1, the slitter unit includes a margin slitter 32 and center slitters 36 and 38 (hereinafter, see the Patent Document 1 as to reference numbers). The sheet 1 includes a cut mark 2 and a bar code 3 printed on a surface thereof.
The apparatus includes a CCD camera 29 that images the cut mark 2 and the bar code 3 on the sheet 1. The margin slitter 32 and the center slitters 36 and 38 are transferred toward a predetermined position on the basis of information of the bar code 3 imaged by the CCD camera 29. Positions of the margin slitter 32 and the center slitters 36 and 38 are adjusted respectively on the basis of an amount of deviation calculated between a real position of the cut mark 2 imaged by the CCD camera 29 and a reference position.
As described above, in the conventional apparatus, both of the cut mark 2 and the bar code 3 should be printed on the sheet 1. Thus, the sheet 1 should have a wide space for printing both the cut mark 2 and the bar code 3. The CCD camera 29 recognizes another mark printed on the sheet 1 as the cut mark 2 by mistake in case that the another mark is similar to the cut mark 2 because the cut mark 2 has a simple shape.
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-232700 A